Little Ms. Candy the Maiden-Hearted
Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear in the Expert mode. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop manuals and hidden boss. The higher the difficulty, the higher the chance of getting a manual or hidden boss. How to Beat Little Ms. Candy The Maiden-Hearted FAQs *See How to Build a Team General Information This level has a mixture of character types you'll face. Elizabeth will need a strong character to end a chain, Sanji Candy will need a strong character, and Caroline will need a strong character to end the chain. Ideally focus on a mixed team with a Chain Multiplier or Class Specific captain. A strong burst team can also clear the level. Recommended Captains *Captain Kid *Hawk Eyes Mihawk *Garp the Fist or Red-Haired Shanks *Jimbe Warlord of the Sea Recommended Support Units *Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque A yellow striker that will also be good for RCV change if you go with a burst team. He will also NOT receive the round damage that other characters receive. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: If you plan to outlast her immunity, you can use Usopp to slow her down while your characters attack. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Generally you will go through this as fast as possible. If your characters are not high-level, (2 characters with 1,000+ attack minimum) you may want to stall where possible to at least max out your Time Delay character. This guide will walk you through the recommended max stall strategy without taking damage other than the round damage that is applied every round for 360 damage to your squad. *'Elizabeth Stage' At any stage during this level it may be replaced. So instead of facing the usual grunts, it may be replaced with Elizabeth appearing. She will preemptively replace all your orbs with weak version for that character's color. This will effectively halve your attack for the first round. She isn't terribly strong, but do not take more one or two rounds of hits from her. For a mixed team, end your attacks with characters. *'Stage 1 - Pork and Giant' Take out the entire squad without taking damage *'Stage 2 - Grunts with a Turtle' Take out everyone without taking damage *'Stage 3 - Grunts with Evolvers' Stall on whichever character has the longest turn count if needed. Else take them out without taking any damage. *'Stage 4 - Canon Grunts and Turtle' Stall on whichever character has the longest turn count if needed. Else take them out without taking any damage. *'Stage 5 - Binding Grunts' : The grunts in the front will bind your team if there are any units that are strong to them. So a grunt will lock characters on your team for 3 turns. :Use this round as a stall round if needed. Allow your character to be locked only if you can finish him off the next round without needing that character. *'Stage 6 - Grunts' Take out the characters as fast as possible. If you let your characters become binded in the previous round, let the effect wear off before proceeding to the next stage. *'Stage 7 - Caroline' : :Caroline will start off the turn with immunity that will last 4 turns. She will remove all orbs except for and TND slots. She will randomly replace them with an empty slot or . :One her first turn, she will change your orbs to , , and randomly. Continue attacking her without specials until her immunity wears off. :He first turn after the immunity ends she will double silence your captains. At this point, you can activate your Time Delay character. Activate any Attack Boost, Slot Change, and Slot Boost for your final rounds of attack. :If her health falls below 20%, she will heal for ~350,000 hit points. Do not let her take a turn after falling below 20% and attempt to finish her off. *'Stage 7 with Sanji' : Caroline will follow the same attack pattern as when she shows up with grunts. Refer to that section for how to handle Caroline. The difference is the two additional bosses instead of the grunts. Take out Sanji first, followed by Elizabeth. Continue to hold your Time Delay until the immunity wears off. Save any Slot Boost or Attack Boost specials for Caroline. Follow the guide for Caroline once Sanji and Elizabeth have been defeated. Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Walkthroughs